Twelve Tails of a Taiyokai
by Silent Scribe
Summary: In celebration of one year as a fanfictionist, here are twelve drabbles for the twelve virtues of the year featuring Sesshomaru and his endearing posse.
1. Pretty Boy

Genre: Humor

Theme: Respect

Featuring: Rin/Jaken

--

**Pretty Boy **

Sesshomaru looked ridiculous. He had facial markings that didn't even match in shape or color; excessively long hair; pointed ears that stuck out on either side of his head; and an enormous mass of dog fur that reeked when soaked and served only to confuse every other spectator about its origin. But worse still, for all intents and purposes, the Western Lord looked like a lady.

Nope, demons didn't freeze in mid-strike because they suddenly sensed his raw, awesome strength; it was because they'd just heard a man's voice drone from that pretty woman's throat.

Naturally, they didn't say it to his face, assuming their vocal chords were still intact.

Of course, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned he knew nothing of whispered opinion and acknowledged no hints – poison-soaked talons assured that.

For every challenging idiot, there were a hundred more demons that steered clear of the bishonen with the fatal French manicure.

Sesshomaru cleaned off the blood, Jaken vested pride in his master, and Rin was just pleased to be protected by someone who was pretty to boot.


	2. Keeping Watch

Genre: Humor

Theme: Honesty

Featuring: Kohaku/Rin

--

**Keeping Watch**

Eyebrows arched and hand on sword hilt, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to make of his latest follower. Kohaku was more taciturn than he was and even less expressive. Mustn't have that, especially from one who had been under Naraku's influence until recently.

Claws danced on Tenseiga. Time for a test.

"Kohaku, today I leave Rin in your charge. That is all. Jaken come with me."

Of course, Sesshomaru wasn't so stupid as to actually abandon his fragile ward with that sickle-toting kid. He ditched Jaken in the forest – the imp couldn't find his way out of a mirror – and promptly returned to oversee from the coverage of a thicket.

Amber eyes missed nothing. Rin picked flowers, chased butterflies, ate, and talked. The steady stream of chatter she managed was enough for three other people. Sesshomaru watched the sun drag its bright belly across the sky without hearing one breach for silence. More than once the dog-demon considered hunting down his vassal if only to briefly depart.

Night found the child curled asleep next to the young slayer. Sesshomaru instigated his approach.

"Kohaku, come here." Sesshomaru spoke, standing but a few yards into the clearing. "Tell me, how did your day with Rin pass?"

Kohaku listed the activities with monotone sterility.

"And what did you think of her company?"

"It was fine."

Sesshomaru waited and resisted the urge to cock an eyebrow.

"All right, Rin's got a set of lungs. She never shuts up, she just gabs without freakin' end! I mean, can you tell me what's so interesting about a butterfly? She's a sweet kid, don't get me wrong, but I thought I was gonna go insane! I was waiting for a demon to kill or bandits to drive off – anything to break up the rhythm besides the pounding in my head!" Kohaku paused for breath. "Other than that it was fine."

So he was human, in spite of the Shikon shard.

"Go to sleep." Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll keep watch from here."


	3. Behind His Back

Genre: Drama/Family

Theme: Trust

Featuring: Inuyasha

--

**Behind His Back**

Sesshomaru couldn't exactly recall the first words he'd spoken to his cur of a half-brother, but in essence it summed up to one sentence. "I hate you."

He knew the feeling was mutual as his claws dug into the Tokijin's hilt. How could Inuyasha not hate him? Sesshomaru had calculated he had never shown his sibling anything other than blatant animosity, be it in a steely glare or slicing blade.

That half-breed didn't have to love him. And Sesshomaru knew he never would.

When the next soldier fell, the demon felt a radiating presence at his back. He didn't bother whirling around. The idiot was giving him his back.

"Sesshomaru, if we make it out of this, we're settling things between us for good."

Such talk; but then, volumes were being spoken as the demon gave his back to his brother.


	4. To the Ends of the Earth

Genre: Friendship (in a servitile sense)

Theme: Loyalty

Featuring: Jaken/Rin

--

**To the Ends of the Earth **

"To the ends of earth, my lord! Until there, I shall forever follow you!" Jaken remembered vowing shortly after receiving the treasured Staff of Two Heads.

Now, peering over the cliff's edge and gazing out to the abyss below, the little imp's jaw went slack. They'd reached it.

"Well, Jaken," announced a stern voice behind him. "That's it."

"What is, my lord?"

Sesshomaru pivoted on heel. "You'd said until the ends of the earth. We've arrived, there is no further purpose for you. Come, Rin, Kohaku, Ah-Un."

"What?!" Jaken shrieked his shock. "Wait, sire! 'Twas merely an expression! I'll still follow you!"

The Western Lord's figure was swallowed into the swirling mist. Before long, Jaken heard only the cadence of his own tiny footsteps.

"Wait! Wait, m'lord! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for —"

"Master Jaken!"

He leapt to his feet. To his feet? He'd been lying down?

"You fell asleep, Master Jaken." Rin blinked large, brown eyes at him. "Are you all right? You were talking in your sleep an'…"

"Stupid girl! Of course, I'm fine!"

"Jaken."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! How I've –"

"Let's be off. Everyone."

Jaken scuttled after his liege to wherever he may lead; but just in case, Jaken declared aloud, "Yes, m'lord! I'm coming, too! And I vow to follow you forever!"


	5. Simplicity

Genre: Comfort/Cuteness

Theme: Compassion

Featuring: Rin

--

**Simplicity**

At first, he doesn't notice her. How could he if he's unconscious? But she knows better than to startle an injured creature. She remembers how a broken-limbed cat once hissed when it discovered itself suddenly aloft. The scratches hadn't been pleasant.

And this man seems no different.

She tries to approach cautiously, but ends up rustling the bushes anyway. Instantly he bolts upright; snarling with a feral, crimson glare, his mouth pulled back to reveal glinting fangs.

She swallowed. He must be scared.

Splashing water on him, her patient merely cringes. She doesn't know he's paralyzed from the neck down. His expression is shocked, but he doesn't resist any more. Does he know she's trying to help? Hasn't he ever gotten any before? It's what he needs.

Now to go find some fish.


	6. How Would You Know?

Genre: Humor/Family

Theme: Patience

Featuring: Ah-Un/Jaken/Rin

--

**How Would You Know? **

Children didn't do anything quickly, except maybe sleep, talk, and eat dessert. But as time had taught, everything else took an eternity. Bathing, getting dressed, eating vegetables…Jaken's tiny claws wrung his staff.

How much longer until this brat whittled him down for good?

Exasperated, Jaken collapsed on Ah-Un's saddle. The dragon swevered a head to nuzzle him.

"Bah! Spare me! What would you know?"

Twin heads grumbled contently as little human hands scratched behind tired ears. A girl's chatter and touch where much gentler than any little boy's tugging, impatient claws and feisty, spurred kicks.

"We're going."

Well, at least the master had fixed that loud, whiny mouth.

Ah-Un gurgled in pleasure, but how would Jaken know?


	7. Waiting For You

Genre: Family

Theme: Faith

Featuring: Rin/other character implied.

--

**Waiting For You**

Feet kicked impatiently as child waited for guardian. Staring at the sky, a sigh and more waiting.

Yeah, should've gone to sleep a while ago, but I wanna see him come back for me.

A lightening flash blazed spirits to life.

"You're back! I knew you'd return!"

Tiny arms wrapped around the dog-demon, only now it was Sesshomaru who received them and the expression of unfaltering hope was just as familiar.


	8. My Brother's Keeper

Genre: Family

Theme: Responsibility

Featuring: Inuyasha

--

**My Brother's Keeper **

Inuyasha didn't deserve to live. The bastard halfling was a smudge on a perfect bloodline.

At first, Sesshomaru wanted it removed immediately, wipe away that stain and reclaim the birthright that'd been stolen from him. Until he started paying attention. The whelp was truly learning to master the blade he, Sesshomaru, couldn't wield. Inuyasha also needed that sword for sanity's sake.

He digested the circumstances, remembering that time he had to put down his brother after that senseless rampage. The demon could have killed Inuyasha then, it was his duty as family. His alone such that Inuyasha's life was his property.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself. He'd carry out his task, the issue of when could be decided on later. Someday sounded like a fine date.


	9. Things Not Seen

Genre: Cuteness

Theme: Integrity

Featuring: Rin

--

**Things Not Seen **

"Character is what you do when no one is watching." Sesshomaru wasn't certain of the words' exact definition, he'd just written it off as another of his father's imponderables; that and "Have you someone to protect?"

What in all the worlds hadn't anyone see Sesshomaru do?

Jaken, Sesshomaru's devoted vassal, had watched his master kill with efficiently without trace of emotion or discrimination. Never had there been a shortage of rabble, brazen brigands or foolhardy yokai, to fall at his master's claws.

Naraku, Sesshomaru's despised adversary, observed his cold calculating ways. Even he shifted uneasily to fathom how vindictive the daiyokai could be and the power measured in those close battles.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's detested half-brother, witnessed his sibling's cruelty first hand. The ruthless creep didn't give a damn about lives, especially humans.

But when a small child withered in the Netherworld, who saw Sesshomaru's unshed tears? Or when she returned, the smile on his heart?


	10. My Next Breath

Genre: Angst

Theme: Courage

Featuring: Kagura

--

**My Next Breath**

Sesshomaru's impassive face betrayed nothing. He was ice itself, smooth and cold. So was the blade he ran through his enemies.

It had never been any struggle to slay an impeding demon, no matter how "powerful." Sesshomaru's sense of fear was one-dimensional at best. There was nothing courageous about breathing.

Still, when he witnessed it he recalled it as nothing short of remarkable.

She doomed before she even began to exist. Dead when she met him, he saw no reason to assist her lost crusade for liberty. But she lobbied for it anyway.

Ultimately, she got it – pulsing heart and all. Now if only it weren't pumping corrosive jyaki.

His throat tightened when she smiled. Smiled knowing he was there in these dwindling moments of freedom.

The wind gusted exultantly, tossing an unbound feather in triumph. Sesshomaru inhaled courage.


	11. The Dog Wish

Genre: Wistful Mush

Theme: Dreams

Featuring: Rin

--

**The Dog Wish**

In many respects, Sesshomaru was like a dog. His fur was rich white bounty. His eyes were a sharp amber and nothing escaped them. Fangs and claws were his primary defense and that of those he protected. Very canine.

Rin tapped a finger to her chin; but there was something different. Yes, he wore clothes, spoke, and walked upright, that was beside the point. She glanced over at her guardian, he stood gazing out across a meadow at apparently nothing.

That was it, she realized. That solemn, sober mask he never removed; no wagging tail to cover any joy. He was confined.

Staring at the clear, blue sky, Rin giggled to envision herself skipping with a great shaggy dog alongside. To see Lord Sesshomaru so simple and happy as his kind were meant to be…she dashed over to him.

"Are we going to get moving again, my lord?"

"Yes," came the readied reply, but Rin cocked her head at the wistful treble. She was so carefree, and once again Sesshomaru found it difficult to tear his gaze away from the sky.


	12. Along Came Hope

Genre: Family/Comfort

Theme: Fulfillment

Featuring: Rin/implied character

--

**Along Came Hope**

For the first few centuries of his existence, Sesshomaru's life had been a blur of pursuing power, experiencing loss, and solitary wandering.

When he lay recovering from Inuyasha's Wind Scar, he knew no one was coming to find him. No one would mourn his death. Jaken didn't count, he was a retainer, it was his job.

Then that mortal brat came along.

He liked to reason he was only watching her grow, observing the results of Tenseiga's test. Apparently, that included overseeing humans – a race he once held in heated contempt – ripple into new generations, each sharing their laughter and tears, anguish and elation.

Those ardently sought battles with the most powerful seemed to take priority exclusively if they interfered with his test subjects, and that was enough.

When he did meet the one he lost so many long years ago, Sesshomaru was asked what tethered him to earth so long. Surely, as the questioner quoted his son, didn't the strong warrior die young?

Sesshomaru simply shrugged. He knew the three-worded reason and it brought a smile even now.

"I was needed."

--

_Author's Note: Well, that's all! I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read, you guys know who you are. I've treasured all of my readers thus far and hope you can enjoy future fics to come! Thank you all very much!_ -


End file.
